


Obligatory Curtain Fic

by Katstrikesback



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstrikesback/pseuds/Katstrikesback
Summary: Sid and Claude go shopping for paint. What it says on the tin.





	Obligatory Curtain Fic

"Sid, we can't paint the bedroom blue it looks out onto the lake. The lake is already blue. They would clash. We can go with green, nature's neutral."   
  
"Blue and blue can't clash. And how would you know? You wear  orange and orange."

"You really want to talk team Jersey colors, golden boy?"   
  
"I still think blue is calming. And if I'm going to live with you-"   
  
"Do you really want to dull things down in the bedroom?"   
  
"How is calm equal to dull?"   
  
A Home Depot employee comes over and smiles broadly,"Can I help you two out today?"   
  
"I don't know, can you help cure stupidity?" Claude asks and motions at Sid.

The employee shifts uncomfortably and Sid looks at their apron to see Rosie proudly written in sharpie.   
“Rosie, tell him that blue can be stimulating to a sex life,” Sid says with a easy smile.

Rosie looks panicked, "I'm going to go.... back.... over there if you need me.."

“I need you tell him that-,” Sid starts but Rosie is already back behind the counter.

Sid turns back to Claude and jabs a finger at his chest. “Blue will be the color of your balls if I have to look at gray walls. You know who else has gray walls, Claude? Prisons.”

Sid looks back at the paint chip cards, and sees hundreds of colors he could never imagine painting any surface. Leaning in he selects a soft gold, that does not look like his old colors, thank you. Claude plucks the chip out of his hand before he can even speak and sets it back in the set.

“How about this one?” Claude says and holds up a light pink.

“You want to paint our room pink?”

“It’s whispering peach.”

“Peach?”

“Well, your ass is so ripe,” he says with a laugh.

Sid hides his smile with a huff and snatches the paint chip away.

“No, and we decided after Dragon’s Blood that we weren’t selecting based on names.”

“No, YOU decided that.”

“Okay then here,” Sid holds up a bright orange card.

Claude lets out a huffing laugh, “Weren’t you just giving me shit about orange? That isn’t even Flyer orange.”

“It still describes you perfectly.”

“Obstinate orange,” Claude reads and he would be more offended if it wasn’t funny.

Sid picks up a soft greenish blue and hold it out for Claude’s inspection.

“No.”

“You said you wanted green. What happened to nature’s neutral?”

“It’s called bath salts,” Claude answers.

“So? Are bath’s inherently offensive now too?”

“No, but bath salts turn people into zombies. I don’t want to risk it.”

“In Florida! Weird things happen in Florida all of the time. We can’t just vote out everything in Florida.”

“No, bath salts. No zombie anything where I get naked.”

Claude picks up a grayish blue, that looks nothing like a prison.

Sid squints at the name, “Who is Lauren?”

“Huh?”

“The name is Lauren’s Surprise.”

“What do you think the surprise is?”

“That it looks like a prison in the sunlight?” Sid jokes and then giggles.

Claude wishes he didn’t find that attractive.

Sid surveys his options and finds the perfect card, holding it up. 

Claude raises his eyebrows, “Wow, bold move an off white. Gotta hand it to you Croz, it’s very you.”

“Look at the name asshole.”

Claude looks closer at the small font, “Divine pleasure?”

“Well, if it fits,” Sid mumbles with a blush.

Claude is leering at him and pinks up a purple that Sid can’t imagine ever wanting. Claude hands him the chip and leans in for a kiss. When Sid opens his eyes again the paint color is Seduction.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on[Tumblr](https://bethethunder.tumblr.com/).


End file.
